Ebonystar's Legacy
by Blackthornx
Summary: Ebonythorn has returned from a long journey with Wolfpaw and Frostflame. Now, she must fulfill her destiny. A destiny that will change her life forever.


A\N: This occurred after the events of Wolfeather's Destiny (Unfortunately I cannot put it on Fanfiction yet, for it is unfinished.) The only reason I am writing this story is because I felt that Ebonythorn deserved a story of her own. I think that she wasn't really focused on in my other unfinished story, so I'm going to write this. and I hope my writing satisfies you. If it doesn't...stop reading it. Reviews are appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.

* * *

A\N: I'm going to start off with a list of all the Clans and cats. It's REALLY long. If you wish to read it, go ahead! But if you don't want to, I don't blame you.

MountainClan:

Leader: Bearstar- Dark brown tom, amber eyes.

Deputy: Hawkwing- Light brown tabby tom, yellow eyes.

Medicine-cat: Willowfeather- Silvery-gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes.

Warriors:

Ebonythorn- Black she-cat with green eyes, white patch on chest.

Frostflame- White she-cat with bright ginger patches, brown eyes.

Nightfire: Dark gray (almost black) tom, amber eyes.

Briarwing: Blue-gray she-cat, brown eyes.

Willowstorm: Light gray mottled she-cat, blue eyes.

Featherflame: Silver tabby she-cat, amber eyes.

Icetail: Light gray tom, white tail tip, blue eyes.

Stonefrost: Gray tom, ice-blue eyes.

Embersnow: Bright ginger she-cat, yellow eyes, white paws.

Frostwind: White she-cat, silver patches, blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Wolfpaw: Blue-gray tabby tom, amber eyes. (Ebonythorn's apprentice)

Eaglepaw: Light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes. (Embersnow's apprentice)

Birchpaw: Brown and white mottled tom, green eyes. (Willowstorm's apprentice)

Windpaw: Silver tom, blue eyes. (Medicine-cat apprentice)

Stormpaw: Dark gray she-cat, yellow eyes. (Nightfire's apprentice)

Icepaw: Silvery-gray she-cat, ice-blue eyes. (Briarwing's apprentice)

Queens:

Goldenleaf: Golden tabby she-cat, green eyes.

Kits:

Hollykit- silver tabby she-cat, green eyes.

Rockkit- Dark gray tom, brown eyes.

Honeykit: Golden tabby she-cat, amber eyes.

Elders:

Clawstorm-Gray tabby tom, amber eyes.

* * *

SnowClan:

Leader: Whitestar- White tom, brown eyes.

Deputy: Smokeflame- Dark gray tom, amber eyes.

Medicine cat: Longwhisker- Light brown tabby tom, Blue eyes.

Warriors:

Rabbitspring- She-cat

Swallowtail- She-cat

Rockpelt-Tom

Mosswing-She-cat

Stonetail-Tom

Apprentices:

Fawnpaw- She-cat

Squirrelpaw- She-cat

Oakpaw- Tom

Queens:

Blizzardflower

* * *

NightClan:

Leader: Shadowstar- Black tom, brown eyes.

Deputy: Willowleaf- Light brown she-cat, yellow eyes.

Medicine-cat: Frogleap- Gray tabby tom, green eyes.

Warriors:

Spiderpelt-Tom

Snaketail-Tom

Orangewillow- She-cat

Toadclaw- Tom

Greenlily- She-cat

Geckoclaw- She-cat

Apprentices:

Blackpaw- Tom

Darkpaw- She-cat

Frogpaw- Tom

Queens:

Smokefeather

Silverflower

Kits:

Crowkit- She-cat

Mosskit- Tom

Nightkit- Tom

Elders:

Lilypool- She-cat

Sandpelt- Tom

* * *

DarkClan:

Leader: Viperstar- Black she-cat, green eyes.

Deputy: Nightfrost- Black tom, blue eyes, white ears.

Medicine-cat: Bluetail- Blue-gray tabby tom, yellow eyes.

Warriors:

Oaktail- Tom

Poisonfang- Tom

Venomclaw- She-cat

Shadowcloud- She-cat

Snaketooth- Tom

Adderstrike- Tom

Apprentices:

Badgerpaw- Tom

Thornpaw- She-cat

Frogpaw- Tom

Queens:

Amberlight

Briarthorn

Grayleaf

Kits:

Frostkit-She-cat

Firekit- She-cat

Stonekit- Tom

Icekit- Tom

Elders:

Snakefang- Tom

Foxtail- She-cat

* * *

OakClan:

Leader: Leafstar- Dark brown tabby she-cat, green eyes.

Deputy: Silverclaw- Silver-tabby tom, white paws, blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Birchfeather- Light brown mottled tom, amber eyes.

Warriors:

Gingerfur- She-cat

Petaltail- She-cat

Hawkclaw- Tom

Eaglestrike- Tom

Flowerheart- She-cat

Apprentices:

Sandpaw- Tom

Rubypaw- She-cat

Weaselpaw- Tom

Foxpaw- She-cat

Queens:

Featherheart

Larkwing

Elders:

Graypelt- Tom

Daisyleaf- She-cat

* * *

A\N: That took me a long time to do. The only reason MountainClan has cat descriptions is because: A: It's the main Clan in this story, and B: I got tired of doing it. I'm just going to let you guys imagine what the other cats look like (they aren't really going to be mentioned in the story unless it's necessary). I'm writing a prologue for this story. Just thought I'd add that to this note.

* * *

_Prologue:_

_Ebonystar struggled to breathe, her breath coming in fast, short rasps. She was losing her last life. _

_Her Clanmates gathered outside of her den, whispering and casting worried glances towards the den. Her mate, Nightfire, sat silently at her side. Her kits stood behind their father. _

_"Where are Rainstorm and Fawnpelt?" She asked, craning her neck to locate her eldest kits. Her two daughters stepped forward from behind their father. _

_"Wolfstar has come for me," She rasped, nodding to his spirit, that was sitting at the entrance to her den. Rainstorm and Fawnpelt narrowed their eyes as they glanced over to where Ebonystar had seen Wolfstar's spirit. _

_"Even as I speak, I drift closer to death." She paused for a moment, then addressed her oldest daughter. _

_"Rainstorm," She began. _

_"I am entrusting my Clan to you. You are my deputy, therefore you must accept leadership." She said. Rainstorm nodded, her eyes filling with tears. _

_Ebonystar drew a breath as she began to speak again, "I have one request for you, Rainstorm."_

_"What is it?" Rainstorm croaked, her tears soaking her fur. _

_"I ask that Fawnpelt be your deputy. I see that there is no better cat for deputyship."_

_"Alright, Ebonystar. As you wish."_

_Ebonystar sighed. "It is time for me to join StarClan." _

_"Ebonystar! No! Don't leave..." Nightfire wailed, pressing his muzzle into her fur. _

_"Nightfire, I have to go. I am losing my ninth life. Be strong for me, please. You still have our kits to think of. I will wait for you in StarClan, my love." _

_Ebonystar's body twitched, and fell still. _

_Nightfire gave a low wail, pressing his muzzle deeper into her fur. Ebonystar's kits, Rainstorm, Fawnpelt, Frostlily, Ravenwing and Icewind,crouched beside their mother's body to mourn her. _

_Ebonystar padded towards Wolfstar to meet him. The blue-gray tabby cat meowed in greeting, laying his tail on her shoulder. _

_"You were a great leader, Ebonystar. I chose well when I appointed you as my deputy."_

_"I hope Rainstar is just as good a leader as I was, Wolfstar. If she has half the courage and wisdom as I had, she will be a great leader for MountainClan."_

_"Ebonystar!" Frostflame exclaimed in happiness. _

_Ebonystar dashed towards the forest of StarClan, where Frostflame, Briarwing, Rainblaze, Blizzardstar, Bearstar and Whitetail were waiting for her._


End file.
